More Than Brothers
by caleab.covert
Summary: Sequel to Brother's in Arms. Warren brings a town to its knees while Sentinel with Cotton Mather. With Samael gone and other witches interfering, can Warren save his love from those who'd keep them apart?


More than Brothers

Sentinal stood him and Warren up. Looking upon his naked form with all the desire that he just shown his bond mate. "Stop starring love, or else we will find ourselves coupling yet again." Warren teased his mate. Sending him a loving, knowing, smile. Sentinal smiled gently back. "I can not help myself love. This form that houses you...it draws me in further. This body desires to take you, not caring that it has already done so. It desires to take you until it can not anymore." Warren gathered Sentinals clothes and handed it to him. "We must go now. We can not delay from him. He will already know we have coupled, but if we lie..." Sentinal sighed, "I know what his wrath will bring. I will go to his side for now, you may do as you do best. Bring war and destruction upon those sad souls that are unlucky enough to harbor you." Sentinal said with a smile, "Ahh yes... I am curious as to why Father made me with this bloodlust if we were to bow to the humans. Was it to torment me forever with wanting to destory them and never being able to or knowing that if I did he would cast me down?" Sentinal pulled his mate close and held him tightly. "That matters not now. We are free from them forever, but now...cursed with never returning to our homes." Warren sighed, "You are right. Tell brother dearest that I will bring him back a trophy." Sentinal nodded slowly. "I will leave you with one...last...kiss." Warren said slowly and drawing his bonded one close and kissing him soundly. When the kiss was done, Warren vanished. Warren didn't know where to start. New York was a big city, yet it was not as simple as Salem. New York was focused on building and hiding behind their trade and money to actually force fights. Pehaps Virginia? Without which they'd have never stole this land from the Natives. Warren vanished and appeared in front of a Native American shaman. The shaman quickly bowed his head and Warren did the same.

 _This mortal knows to respect his betters. I like him already._ "I have a...proposal for your clan." The shaman nodded, clearly terrified but interested. "I do not like what the Puritains have done and driven you from your home. I would destory them all and once that is done I will send word to you. In exchange...hmmm..." Warren looked around and found a few men started to gather around and slowly reach for the weapons. "That group of men to entertain me for a short time." The shaman was confused, "Just...make me laugh. Once? Maybe, I don't know. Never mind. I will send word when the task is done." Warren left and Charlestown was so laughably defenseless. Almost completely like Salem. The few witches there fleed before him, sensing what he was. It was amusing but excepted all the same. Warren cornered one as she tried to flee into her home. "Hello witch." Warren said, as he stood in front of her. "Time to do the work of your masters." Warren said and took her arm and pushed her inside. "What can I do for you my lord?" Warren scoffed, "Silence whore. I am not my brother that can be bought with cheap words. Now what I want you to do...is make this town panic with a plauge of a witch." The girl...Anna, Warren sensed her name...barely caring enough to find out, stammered. "But...my lord..." She wisely shut her mouth when he turned to her and starred. "Yes my lord." Warren nodded, "Now...feed me whatever it is you dare to." Anna nodded and took Warren's jacket. "My lord, please make yourself at home." She said and quickly built a fire and offered Warren her husband's chair. Warren sat down and starred at the flames as the girl bustled around the kitchen. Warren was bored as he waited, and the girl brought him some wine and a small plate of cheeses. "Just an appetizer my lord." She said and quickly left back into the kitchen. An hour later, she was setting the table.

"Chicken stew my lord. My husband's favorite." She said, terrified of disappointing him. Warren ate quietly, as the girl stood in fear. When he was done, she wiped his mouth. "Satisfying." Warren stated, and the girl breathing in relief. "Now, get to work." The girl nodded and left the room. Warren returned to the fire and watched the flames dim. Warren threw a few logs on it and sighed in boredom. A man came in and stood there. "What are you doing in my home?!" He finally roared. Warren ignored him. The man sat his things down and walked closer to Warren. "Sir! I asked you a question!" The man yelled, and Warren looked at him briefly. "She could have done much better." Was all Warren said, the man went to strike him but the girl came out. "Nathaniel! What on earth are you doing?! You would strike your father-in-law?!" She screeched and the man...Nathaniel apparently, paled. "Father? Forgive me, I...did not know you would be visiting!" Warren waved him away. "Away with you boy, I have no words for you." Nathaniel quickly left. "It is done." The girl said quietly. "Good. Your reward will come soon. Now, I must go. The next I come...keep your human under control." The girl nodded quickly. "Yes my lord." She said and bowed slightly. Nathaniel came back out as Anna put Warren's jacket back on. "Father wait! Please do not hastely leave. Allow me to show you our fair town, or perhaps you'd like to see my smithy?" Warren looked down at the girl and she took the man out of the room. Warren left quickly, and disappeared into the woods. Soon he saw his brother's house and entered. "I swear! Witches today!" He complained, as soon as he entered his brother's study. "So lazy and difficult! You have to threaten what they have to keep them in line! Trying to hide themselves from their betters! Hiding for the ones who blessed them with powers!"

Samael just watched his brother pace about, clearly curious as to what had happened to cause his brother to get so angry and shortly after listening found out. "Would you like me to punish her?" Warren thought for a moment, "Perhaps but first she needs to meet my demand." Samael nodded, "Did you catch a name?" Warren thought for a moment. "Damnedable witches! If one could be even the slightest bit interesting about them then I would care enough to remember them!" Warren hissed and Samael laughed, "Oh brother, do calm yourself. When you return to your witch then have her write down her name and give it to me then." Warren sighed, "I promised her a boon." Samael sighed, "Then there is nothing I can do until your debt is paid." Warren looked at him, "This is your fault brother dear! Rewarding those witches to perform services to you, now it is excepted!" Warren hissed and Samael was amused greatly. This is why he had missed his brother. Warren was the only one that didn't fear him or have a vow to protect him. "Warren...are you drunk?" Samael asked, barely containing his laughter. "I had a glass of wine while I waited for that...girl to feed me." Samael chuckled, "Sentinel take your bonded one to your room to sleep it off." Sentinel nodded, and picked his beloved up and carried him off to their room. "I think he knows that we might not be back in for a while." Warren whispered into Sentinel's ear and he held back a whimper. "I...believe you are correct." Warren licked Sentinel's ear. "Then...take me to bed." Sentinel quickened his steps and all but slammed the door. Clothes were torn off and Sentinel's tongue flooded Warren's mouth before Warren could blink. Warren moaned as Sentinel laid them down and prepped Warren. "Sentinel!" Warren moaned and Sentinel smriked. "Beg my love. Beg for me." Warren glared as his mate as much as he was able to. "I...do not...BEG!"

Warren all but screamed out. Sentinel smiled at Warren and kissed him lightly. "I know, it is a trait I admire greatly in you. For now, I ask you to beg for me." Warren glared again, "I will not beg for you or anyone else!" Warren hissed and Sentinel smirked, "I think I can make you, but I would much rather you give into me." Warren glarred at him, "Please?" Warren growled out and Sentinel smirked, "It will have to do." Sentinel said and gently stroked his bonded's body. "Tell me Warren...if I would allow you to...dominate me...would it please you?" Warren blinked for a few moments...and nodded slowly. "But..." Sentinel smiled at him, "I know. I want you to enjoy my body as I have you, many a time. For once, my darling love, I want you to know the enjoy of having me at your mercy." Warren's mind was turning to fog quickly and soon it was lost behind the thickness of the fog. When Warren woke up the next morning, Sentinel lay in his arms, face against his chest. Snoring lowly in the dim room. Warren held his head for a moment before the pain subsided. Sentinel woke shortly after him. "Good morrow my love. Are you with me once more?" Warren nodded, "Yes...was I...satisfying?" Sentinel chuckled quietly. "Oh yes my darling bonded one. You were more than satisfying. I shold allow you to dominate me more often. Your every touch was...heaven. For lack of a better word." Warren smiled, "Really? That is quite the high praise coming from you." Sentinel smiled. "Yes it is and you deserve every ounce of it." Warren moved and laid his head on Sentinel's chest." Sentinel stroked his loves hair. "Brother was having a fit, when we never returned to him." Warren smiled into his chest. "He'll survive." Samael burst in at that moment. "Yes I will, although if you are to mate for an entire day again at least tell me, so I do not waste my day waiting on you to return!" Warren sighed.

"Please brother, do come in." Warren said, gesturing to the room around him. "Thank you." Samael said, sitting down. "Well my love, I guess we should be getting up and preparing for the day ahead." Sentinel never relaxed his glare from Samael. Warren got up and put on his clothes before bringing Sentinel's his. Sentinel stood slowly and Warren helped him dress. Carefully tighting his trousers and wincing when he heard his beloved hiss in pain. "Forgive me." Sentinel rubbed his loves head. "I am alright. It will heal quickly and I will be well once more." Samael just scoffed, "Please brother, tell me that you did not bend to your submissive." Samael all but hissed. Sentinel blushed slightly but glarred. "That is not you concern Samael. What I do with my bonded is a sacred thing, you will never know of." Samael huffed, "True enough, Father did always seem to cheat me out of all the joy one could ever find." Warren smiled at his brother. "Easy love. You are not one of those that can not be replaced with another of our brothers. Samael do not be so crude. Yes he bended to me, but again that is not of concern. Now I must go and I fear I will not be back for a time. Destroying a city is an art and one that I will not neglect." Sentinel looked wounded and Samael flashed a smile. "That reminds me brother dear. I need something from you." Samael frowned then. "Yes dearest brother. I need your tear." Samael sighed, "Very well, give me a few moments to collect it." Warren smiled and kissed his brother's head. "Thank you." Samael rolled his eyes and left. "You must be careful love! He will not hesitate to send you back to hell if you challenge him!" Sentinel nodded slowly, "I know but...what we do in private is our business." Warren held Sentinel's face in his hands and rested his head against Sentinel's. "Hush my love. Just...don't anger him until I get back to calm everyone down again." Warren pleaded and got a nod.

Warren gently kissed Sentinel's lips and smiled at him. "So...behave and don't let your guard down. Mary may be powerless but she is far from defenseless or stupid. She will bide her time." Sentinel nodded again and Warren sighed and pulled away from his lover. "Time to go." Warren said disappeared into flames. Warren grimanced at the villiage once more and made his way back to...the girls house. He politely knocked and the girl opened the door and welcomed him inside. "Allow me, my lord." She said quietly, and took his coat and gestured to the chair from before. "Well?" Warren snapped, already on egde from having to be away from his love. "My lord, I have done as you asked. The town is on edge and does not know where to place blame. Many an innocent girl have been hung or drowned." Warren nodded, "Good. Now, as for your..." The husband from the other day came in... _I really need to pay attention to names. Even_ I'm _getting annoyed by the lack of names._ "Father?! You've returned! Anna go and get something for him to snack on! Please sit father!" The man said and Warren sighed, "Warren, if you are to address me." Warren finally said, and the man nodded, "Of course, Warren." Warren almost grimanced hearing his name uttered from a flithy human. _Better than that witch girl...Anna._ "What brings you back into town? Visiting your daughter?" Warren scoffed, "No, I'm in my daughters home because I plan on ignoring her. Fool." The man looked down at the ground and was ashamed for realizing he asked a stupid question. "Forgive me. That was foolish." Warren nodded in agreement and Anna came out with a tray. "I was just about finishing lunch, would you care to join us father?" Warren nodded slowly. "Very well, but I insist you join me in a short stroll." Anna blinked a few times, "I can not leave the food..." Warren waved it away. "Surely your man is not so useless to watch over food for a short time."

Warren said, almost dragging the girl out with him. Outside and walking away from the house, "I do believe I told you to keep your human under control." Warren stated and Anna nodded, "He believes you to be his father-in-law my lord. He is trying to earn your respect. As is customary in our soicety." Warren scoffed, "You humans need to be loved by complete strangers? Where is your father? Surely he has met him before." Anna shook her head, "No my lord. I am an orphan. We never really spoke of my parents at length, I have always said we don't talk much." Warren laughed at that. "Huh. Well now that the town is now edge, I owe you a debt. Now I will give you a choice of boon. I can either reward with whatever it is that you wish for or I can give you a piece of advice that will allow you to save your human. Choose." Anna blinked for a moment then nodded to herself. "Save my husband." Warren rolled his eyes. "Death is coming. Move him now." Anna's eyes widened and slowly nodded her head. "Thank you my lord." Warren looked at her and blinked. "As in right this second." Anna gasped and took off back to her house. Warren dug in his pocket and got the locket that held his last remaining tears. Warren followed after the girl a few moments later. Anna was trying to get her husband to pack but he was questioning her at every step. "Boy! Stop questioning my daughter. The reason she is trying to get you to leave is because I told her that a plague is working its away here. I may not be a great father, but I won't leave my only daughter to be killed. Now shut up and pack. Leave here now and don't return until it's safe." The man just blinked a few times and nodded. The woman smiled slightly and mouthed, "Thank you." Warren waved her away and sat in the chair. The man grabbed a carriage and brought it there and strapped it down. "Father are you coming with us?" The man asked, "No. I have my own coming shortly."

The man went to protest but Anna just hushed him. "You will never get father's respect if keep questioning him. Just...do as he says and sooner or later he'll come around. Let's go husband." Warren watched them leave and smiled to himself. "Well...time to watch this town destroy itself before it get burned down to the ground."

(One Week Later)

Warren stepped back into Salem and was royally confused. Sentinel was drunk and running about with that...Cotton Mather person. It struck him as odd to see and Warren followed them. First to the church, and Warren giggled as Sentinel spoke the truth about Father. Watched him eat for the first time, and almost kill a man that for refusing him service. The bond that was growing was quickly making Warren jealous. Then when Cotton took him into a brothel did Warren stop watching and quickly went inside. Upon entering Warren fended off pawing hands and Sentinel shouting. "Get your flithy hands off me! I told you am I bonded with another!" Sentinel came into view, buckling himself. Blushing wildly and upon seeing Warren, fell down the stairs. "My love..." Sentinel said, picking himself up. Hands wrapped around Warren's waist. "please...save me from these pawing demons that wish to touch my body! In ways that only you may touch me!" Sentinel shouted, drunkenly. "What are you even doing here?! Why are you here?!" Warren shouted, feeling betrayed in the worst of ways. Sentinel looked up at Warren, blue eyes shining with regret. "Mathers said...he wanted me to show me human love. I did not know he would try to pawn me off on a human girl! I swear on my love for you that I did not know! Please believe me!" Warren sighed, "Come on Sentinel. Let's get you back to the house and into bed." Sentinel didn't move. "Tell me you believe me!" Sentinel demanded. Warren sighed again. "I believe you love, now come!" Sentinel dragged himself up and they walked through the streets. "Sentinel stop swaying or you'll cause us to fall!" Sentinel laughed, "Falling is the best part my love! Come! Let us fall together!" Sentinel said, putting his full weight on Warren, causing them both to fall. Sentinel on top of Warren.

"See? Almost as fun the first time we fell." Sentinel said, kissing Warren gently. Waren scoffed, "The last time we fell together was when Father threw us from Heaven." Sentinel laughed, "Okay true, but I was referring to us falling in love." Warren laughed quietly. "Well that wasn't quite like falling, more like a long, drawn out war. Only finishing when the other surrendered." They both laughed at that. "Come on, we need to get back to the house." Sentinel rolled off Warren and Warren stood up. "I love you, my special one." Sentinel whispered stealing a kiss. Warren kissed back instantly. Sentinel pulled away yelling in agony. Warren looked an a man...John Alden had stabbed in right in the back. Warren was tackled my Cotton Mather and held tightly. Sentinel managed to throw Alden off and came to help release Warren, but before he could do anything Alden stabbed him yet again. Warren screamed for him to stop but Alden wouldn't stop. Warren threw his head back and broke Mather's nose and Mather released his hold on him. Warren got up quickly and ran to help his bonded one. Before he could reach Alden, the knife stabbed down and right into the heart of Sentinel. Warren pushed Alden away and held his love in his arms. "No please! You promised me we wouldn't part again!" Warren said, shedding tears as he held his love's hand. "I'm...sorry...my love. It seems...I have...lied...to you..." Warren shook his head, "Please stay with me. I can not bare to be alone again." Sentinel smiled, a very pained smile. "I...love...you. I...told...you...you'd...beg." Warren choked out a laugh. "Still an ass." Sentinel disappeared into a hundred bugs. "No!" Warren sobbed and fell back onto the ground and rolled onto his side sobbing.

(John Alden POV)

Alden looked down at the boy and couldn't help but be reminded of waking up and seeing Mary die beside him, but the boy didn't get to say goodbye. There was no body to bury, no chance for a farewell. Nothing but a moment and a whispered confession of love. The boy wasn't defending himself, nor was he moving. There was nothing left in the boy now. He lays there, sobbing. Knowing that the man that had just killed his...lover was right there beside him and he wasn't even trying to attack him. "Please...come back...please." The boy kept repeating quietly, touching the ground where the Sentinel man just was. Pity coursed through Alden like never before. Never before had someone been so broken before him. Knife in hand, John had no desire to use it. Not even in his darkest moment did he strike someone that would not defend themselves and from the looks of it, the boy had no intent to defend himself. John cursed under his breathe and picked the boy up and carried him to the Sibley mansion. Upon entering Anna Hale was talking to Mary. She opened the door to hell and Samael walked out. That is when the boy came back to life.

(Warren's POV)

Warren pushed John Alden away and sprinted towards the door. Samael caught him and held him, despite him being in sown together. "Let me go! I want to be with him!" Warren yelled, jerking and thrashing in Samael's arms. "No brother. I need you right here." Samael said, voice rough and raspy. "Samael I will do nothing you say! Let me return to hell with him!" Samael frowned, "Forget him brother! He is of no importance anymore!" Samael attempted to yell. Warren punched his brother and when his grip slacked, he ran to the door and went inside, closing the door behind him. Warren ran down the stairs. "Sentinel?!" Warren screamed as the fire licked his bodily form. Screams upon screams drowned out anyone one voice, but Warren would never give up. Never would he stop fighting to be by his love's side. Warren lost track of time, it could have been seconds or a millennia, but Warren cried out for his love again and this time was answered. "Warren?" Sentinel asked, looking back at him. Warren sobbed in relief and ran and hugged his bonded one tightly. "Warren? Why are you here? In the flesh?" Sentinel asked and Warren just held his love's face in his hands. "I didn't want to stay without you." Sentinel sighed, but kissed his mate hungrily. "I love you Sentinel. I love you so much. I will beg as much as you want but please...just stop thinking and kiss me." Sentinel nodded and kissed his mate again. They'd free their brothers someday, but not today. Right now, in this moment, all that mattered was they had each other once more.


End file.
